


Chaos and Pillow Fights, Oh My

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, E & X as dumb teenagers, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Pillow Fights, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Eraqus is bored. Xehanort likes to tease him.





	Chaos and Pillow Fights, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

“Ugh, I’m bored.” Eraqus flops into the window seat, squirming until he can get his head in Xehanort’s lap. Xehanort glances down at him with a bemused smirk.

“You could read a book,” he suggests idly, pulling the tie out of Eraqus’s hair. Eraqus makes a soft, offended noise, but relaxes again when Xehanort combs his fingers through thick black hair. Eraqus pouts up at him.

“I don’t want to read,” he complains. “I have too much energy right now, I won’t absorb anything I read properly. And don’t suggest chess again, gods.” Xehanort frowns down at him- that had been his next suggestion.

“I like chess,” he grumbles, and Eraqus rolls his eyes.

“Trust me, I know.” He groans, covering his face with his hands. “I want to spar, but Master said we couldn’t until he got back.”

“We don’t have to tell him,” Xehanort mentions, turning a page idly. Eraqus frowns up at him. “Oh, right, you’re terrible at keeping that kind of secret,” Xehanort smirks down at him. Eraqus crosses his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Let’s go out.” He persists. Xehanort sighs.

“I’m reading.” He points out. Eraqus pouts again, like that’s going to change Xehanort’s mind. Xehanort smirks, an idea occurring to him, setting his book to the side, thumb marking his place. “You know, Eraqus…” he purrs in a soft, sultry voice, enjoying the way Eraqus suddenly looks like a deer caught in floodlights.

“What is it, Xehanort?” He breathes, grey eyes wide.

“If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…” Xehanort murmurs, leaning in close so that his breath brushes against Eraqus’s lips. Eraqus shivers faintly, eyes falling shut as he waits for the implied kiss. Xehanort smirks, sitting up and opening his book to his marked page.

“‘And thus, from our studies into the realm of sleep, we have come to the conclusion that it is very possible that sleep lies on the border of death’-  _ack_!” Xehanort squawks as Eraqus surges up, smacking him in the face with a throw pillow.

“You jerk!” He cries, and Xehanort drops his book, grabbing for a throw pillow of his own to retaliate.

They’re nearly breathless and actually laughing by the time that Eraqus pins Xehanort down and kisses him senseless.

Xehanort smirks into the kiss, and they part, glancing around them at the chaos they’ve wrought. The two throw pillows have been torn open, and the book lies a fair way away, open on its front. Half of the seat cushion for the window seat is fallen down, and somehow they knocked down the chess set, gleaming pieces scattered.

“I’m not helping you clean up.” Xehanort mentions, and Eraqus bites Xehanort’s lower lip lightly.

“Yes you are, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
